Vanessa Chloe
Sentinel Defense Corps Personnel,Beware! Vanessa Chloe was a former Jaeger pilot in the Sentinel Defense Corps, she was recognized by her smart intellect,but not comparable to Michael Nexus. History Born in Texas,Vanessa was a gifted intelligent individual that made her similar to a tutor whenever her fellow classmates are needing help to solve Classroom seatworks and quizzes. Kaiju Attack at the Sydney Bay (2036) While the family enjoys their time in Sydney, a sudden unnamed Category 2 Kaiju attacked again the bay of Sydney,with the Opera House cleaved in half by the montrosity. Vanessa cried in the dire situation, sitting in front of the Kaiju only 150 Meters away from her. The Kaiju was about unleash its claw on her,but was suddenly pulled out of the Kaiju's reach by her father. As the panicking people run away for their lives, the Australian Military responded, using much of their conventional weapons, even if it doesn't do a pinch against its armored hide. As Vanessa was calmed by her father, Her mother looked directly at the Kaiju being bombarded by numerous munitions from the Australian Military,the Kaiju hurled a small chunk of the Opera House's Roof. Vanessa's mother just looked at them and stare, no matter how loud Xavier is yelling to her to get out of the way, then she is crushed into smithereens by the debris and the surrounding soldiers. The Sentinel Defense Corps deployed a battle hardened veteran soldier that brought an Anti-Kaiju Rocket Launcher into the battle effortlessly blowing the Kaiju into a bloody mess by unloading 4 Warheads at the Opposition. Enlistment in the Sentinel Defense Corps February 2,2037 she enlisted at the Sentinel Defense Corps,forced by her father as an agreement to avenge her mother's death. The PMC calmly welcomed her to the Recently established Shatterdome at the Anchorage. She was given the opportunity to Jaeger pilot by slamming her with a semester of weekly training sessions, whom she scored decently well. Despite being a new member of the Sentinel Defense Corps,she was treated decently,as the PMC will never tolerate harsh scenarios that involves their personnel, like Soldiers square off against each other for a random factor in an argument. First Deployment After a week on the successful June 14,2067 Anti-Kaiju Operation, she was given the task to pilot Saber Redeemer alongside Leah Palmer. Intel indicates that two Category IV Kaijus are targeting the Omaha Shatterdome at night. While piloting Saber Redeemer, she felt slightly dizzy while closing her eyes, remembering her past life and her mother. But she calmed down by Leah. When they begin to combat the Kaiju at night, they proceeded to use the Jaeger's high speed to out maneuver both Kaijus, using multiple roundhouse kicks and even a Super kick, knocking the other Kaiju until the other Kaiju managed to grab her from behind, attempting to crush the Jaeger's armor,this led to the duo unleashing both HQ Blades and stabbed the Kaiju in the Neck, and even decapitating it due to the powerful weapons. The remaining Kaiju then intended to play dead in an effort to ambush it,but was halted by the Jaeger using its Smoke Grenades to temporarily paralyze and blind it, then bisected the Kaiju in half. Ending in a flawless victory. Death Christmas, December 25,2067 Corrupted AH-1 Regenade Jaegers attacked the Anchorage Shatterdome of the Sentinel Defense Corps, everyone unexpected the attack at midnight,except for the Soldiers of the PMC, believing this was a work of the formerly dissolved PMC, the stationed personnel unleashed their repaired Jaegers to repel the opposition with little effort. Because the Rogue Jaegers were destroyed, the Rigellian Rebellion sent a battalion of their soldiers, but with little effect since the SDC had their best soldiers,particularly Wolfpack (e.g Nick Bale,William Church,Dean and Joseph Taggart) were effortlessly steamrolling them. While Vanessa only utilized a handgun to shoot the repelling enemies, she was thrown off the balcony by a Rigellian soldier via Rocket Launcher and found herself impaled into a broken slender Construction Nexusium rod bar formerly damaged by the Rigellian soldier that utilized a Rocket Launcher to destroy a part of a single Tank Hangar. Despite her wearing a extremely light SDC-3 (Reinforced Titanium Alloy) Body Armor, her body armor was effortlessly pierced due to it being made out of an extremely durable and light metal alloy, piercing her stomach. She made an effort to detach herself before being saved by William. Telling him that: "How it did pierce...... my body armor? I know it was made....... out of Titanium....." William replied that the building joint is made out of Nexusium Alloy, which is considerably stronger than Tungsten and lighter than Titanium. She stood up,holding her stomach, saying that it was an honor to serve you before groaning in extreme pain and lied down as she perished. Legacy While she is a decently rookie soldier,she was given a proper burial. Personality Described by Mr.Nexus as "one of our brightest recruits", Vanessa's extensive knowledge of Jaeger technology placed her in charge of Dark Rainstormer's restoration program. Aspiring to become a pilot herself. The entirety of Vanessa's personality is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She was capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she was a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintained a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she was thinking a secret unless she was around people she absolutely trusts. Although she was more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for the Sentinel Defense Corps, she was not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of the Kaiju that haunt her as a kid. However, she was no longer afraid of it due to joining the PMC. Though a very serious agent, Vanessa was by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she was with Knox,William or even Nick, both of whom she was comfortable around. Appearance Vanessa is relatively tall woman with a sleek frame. She has shoulder-lenght curly hair,brown eyes and often wears an SDC Infantry Uniform with an SDC-3 Body Armor. Trivia *Vanessa's father was actually a Chef, and her mother was a Doctor. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot